Recovery
by Kuro Erie
Summary: Piers moves to Owl Creek, a small town in the middle of nowhere, and tries to have a semi-normal life, in an apartment building of infected survivors. Until he is sent to Canada on a search and rescue mission. But who would kidnap a few BSAA Agents and why? And what does the local shut-in's virus have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery**

**I don't own this series!**

**Piers's POV**

I looked up at my new home, an apartment building in Owl Creek, where all BSAA Agents go after they are hurt in a battle and need to recover. It was a small town that was simple enough and seemed to have an easy layout. I looked at the woman that drove me here, Rebecca Chambers.

Wolf had run off after bringing me out in an escape pod and brought me to a local BSAA Lab, before he ran off. The Scientists that worked on me told me that he had somehow stabilized me before bringing me up, and that the virus was forced to heal the effects of what he did, which would have killed any normal human, but the enhance strand of the C-virus had held off the thing he injected into me. Rebecca had told me that Wolf worked for Wesker several years back, in order to protect her from him. But with Wesker dead, Wolf had found a new master.

I let out a sigh and waved goodbye to Rebecca, before starting to carry my two bags towards the building. I went inside and saw a girl chewing bubble gum and reading a magazine. She looked up at me and smiled showing the giant piece of gum in her mouth.

"How can I help you, handsome?"

I smiled at her and pulled out my ID.

"I'm Piers Nivans, the new tenant."

She looked at my ID and grabbed a room key from a drawer next to the stack of papers. I moved after her as she leads me up three flights of stairs to room 321. She swayed her hips as she went and I knew her plan was to seduce me. She unlocked the door and walked into the empty apartment.

"I'm in room 314 down the hall to the left. You're across the hall from Fox in room 327 and next to John in room 320, Henry is in room 322 and don't even bother the man in 325, He is the local shut in… Izaki… His rent is paid by a man that shows up once a month… No one bothers him unless there is trouble. But just go to me when you need something!"

I nodded and put my bags onto the floor in the foyer. I knew Rebecca would be visiting often, because Jill, her one close friend, lived in room 201. I heard a noise from my door and looked up from my bags. A woman stood there with deep black, straight hair leaned on the doorframe.

"Hello, I'm Fox, 327."

I smiled at her and turned to her.

"Piers Nivans, 321 as you can see."

She smiled at me, showing white teeth. Her black tank top and combat pants make me look her over twice for a weapon.

"Don't worry, everyone keeps their weapons in their rooms! I like the feel of a heavy machine gun in my hand and a magnum at my hip!"

She purred at the thought. I smiled.

"Anti-Material Rifle and machine pistol is my standing!"

I got a laugh from her.

"So you're the one that almost died in China for Redfield!"

I nodded.

"Someone weakened me and dragged me up… Still not sure how, but he stabilized the virus in a matter of seconds, while the scientists failed to… They could only keep it back and reverse the effects of his works, which could have killed me alone!"

Fox nodded and looked down the hall at Izaki's room.

"Izaki managed to fight off a pack of Hunters a few weeks back during a training exercise… He isn't entirely human… But gets results fast… You are actually in the building of infected survivors, I actually survived Las Plaga. The Plaga failed to hatch and they can't remove it without killing me, so they left the bastard inside of my chest! John was infected with G and they killed it off before any fatal damage was done! Henry with T! Hell, even Serah, the landlady, with T! Now you with C, that makes every virus!"

I looked at my bags.

"What is Izaki infected with?"

She shook her head.

"They can't figure out his virus… It shows in his actions, but it's not T, G, C, Las Plaga, Uroboros, Hell, even the thing Wesker had! They can't find it!"

I thought of Wolf and his powers to weaken someone with a touch.

"Did they try searching for other types of DNA mutations?"

She shook her head.

"There aren't any other viruses to scan for, but Izaki shut himself in his room a few months back… He refuses to leave and has a strange man visit him every few days… We don't bother him though; he was FBC and switched to BSAA before Wesker killed his squad off! Poor guy…"

I frowned. It was odd for a single BSAA Team member to survive a fight, especially against Wesker…

"How many people were in his squad?"

Fox turned to me with a sad smile.

"15, including him… Wesker killed everyone, and they sent him through an air vent to escape before Wesker got to the room they were in!"

I moved towards the door of 325. It burst open and a blur of a BSAA uniform moved past me, door slamming behind it.

"Izaki, nice to meet you, 321!"

I looked after the blur. A figure around 5' 10" with had light blue hair. Fox looked at me.

"He hasn't left his room in 4 months! How did you do that?"

The figure reached the stairs and looked at me with reflective sunglasses.

"Welcome to the land of misfit toys!"

I frowned at the boy and he went down the stairs. I looked to Fox.

"Why do people run away from me?"

She shook her head.

"Not sure, but I have to go on a mission with the others! Be back later!"

Fox moved to the stairs and slide down them. I turned and moved back to my room, Serah stood in the middle of the room.

"Can I help you?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"I wanted to ask if you were going to need a car to go to the store for furniture."

I looked at my hands and at my two suitcases.

"Sure, it could help."

She smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the white car out front of the building. I got in and she drove me to the store. We stepped out of the car and she looked at me.

"What do you need?"

I looked at a list I wrote in the car.

"Two beds, couch, coffee table, fridge and a TV!"

She nodded and looked at the store.

"I could grab the fridge and TV, you get the other things."

I nodded and went towards the store.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Some Part of Canada

Fox's POV

I looked at my mission description. Kill a group of J'avo and let the BSAA Alphas pass through. Izaki and Jill stood near my side and both had their guns holstered, Izaki's 18-9 Limited and Jill with her Beretta. Being the leader I was in front and looked down at the battle, a few Anti-aircraft guns, amazing that we could get this close.

"Is the mission clear?"

"YES, SIR!"

I smiled and pulled my Picador, getting ready to jump.

"Let's go, People!"

Jill and Izaki jumped from the helicopter before me and I followed them down shortly after. Izaki was firing at the J'avo, while falling towards the Anti-aircraft gun. Jill was headed for cover and I moved after her. Izaki would handle the Anti-aircraft guns, while Jill and I handled the J'avo that tried to retreat.

"Whisky Team, take out the J'avo on the West Flank, they have the Bravo's pinned and Charlie is getting taken out on the East Flank!"

I looked at Izaki; he was ripping apart the group protecting the Anti-aircraft gun. Jill started to sprint for the West Flank.

"Valentine!"

"Yes?"

I tossed her a hand grenade.

"You might need that!"

She caught it and ran off. I lifted my gun and opened fire on the J'avo close to the East Flank, while I was closer to the North Front. I looked at Izaki, who had finished off the first of three Anti-aircraft guns. He had his pistol drawn and was firing at the second gun's protectors, who were dropping in pairs from the .45 ACP rounds his gun fired.

"Izaki, I'm going to help Charlie!"

He hid behind a wall and reloaded.

"I'll get the Alphas through alive!"

I nodded and moved towards the East Flank. Charlie Team was a squad of 10 members and they all hid behind a bunch of trucks. I had my Picador out and was firing at the J'avo. Charlie was moving forward rather slowly and seemed to only move after I took down a J'avo or two. Soon they were at my side, moving for the North Front and I got a few glares from the Team members.

"What?"

They glared at me.

"Whisky is only three people currently and now only one is trying to get Alpha through! You should be back in labs from those viruses that are inside of you!"

I pointed at the clear area ahead, where Izaki stood with Alpha Team and a bunch of smashed Anti-aircraft guns.

"One of my people can do that, I doubt all of you could handle what he did!"

They looked at Izaki and then the destroyed battle field. I smirked and moved forward to Izaki's side.

"Fox, Whisky Team Captain! I see you met Izaki, our group Combat Specialist! He is also our Team Communication Expert and Medic!"

Jill ran up, with Bravo Team close behind, a 10 member Team, and looked that all of the Alpha Team members. Their Captain, a rather built man, stepped forward and looked at us.

"Chris Redfield, Alpha Team Captain, nice to meet you, Fox, Izaki. I know Jill already and thank you for your help."

Izaki looked at Jill and made a hand signal towards one of the buildings to the South Front. Jill nodded and slipped away. Izaki looked at Chris.

"We're only doing what is ordered!"

Chris nodded towards him and looked to me.

"What are your orders from here?"

I looked to Izaki, who was talking to command. He looked up at me.

"We are to move towards the South Front and clear out the area with you. There are reports of a dangerous BOW there."

Chris nodded and I looked towards the building Jill went into. A J'avo flew out the window and Jill jumped after it. She had her Beretta out and opened fire on it, blowing several holes into the J'avo. It flacked up and blew away in the air. She landed and looked at us.

"We're moving with the others to the South Front!"

She nodded and reloaded. Izaki walked near my side and Jill went with Chris. A pack of J'avo fired down on use and we all split, I sprinted to the Charlie Team, Jill to Alpha and Izaki to Bravo. Chris opened fire onto the J'avo.

"Charlie, Bravo, go around!"

Izaki moved to a door on the side of a building and smirked before kicking it open. I moved to the door on the building closest to me. The Charlie Team Captain kicked it open and moved in. I looked to Jill and she waved for me to keep going. With a nod I went into the building. Charlie Team was firing at the J'avo and I lifted my Picador and fired 3 shots, taking out three J'avo. I walked ahead of everyone and towards the next door.

"Move it, Ladies!"

I kicked open the door and moved towards the next building. I saw Izaki fighting a pack of J'avo with his fists and smirked. I kicked the door and moved into the room. There were only about 5 J'avo, so I dispatched them with my pistol. Charlie moved behind me and we kept going.

"Get out of the way, Whisky!"

I was knocked down by one of the members of Charlie. I glared at him and got up.

"My job is to make sure you don't get killed by any BOWs! I might have to fail at it because of this!"

I moved to a broken ladder and hopped up it. I looked around the empty room and walked towards a chest. I reached for it and a fist hit my jaw. I looked at my attacker, a man that had a tattoo all down one arm and a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, my job is to make sure Charlie doesn't reach my boss!"

He brought his foot down onto my face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Jill's POV**

I looked ahead and saw a figure moving towards us. It wasn't a J'avo so I lowered my gun.

"We have a survivor!"

I looked at the figure. It was a woman that was limping and had a large cut across her side. Her blond hair and light brown eyes, almost golden, looked at me.

"Help… Me…"

She fell to the ground and I ran to her side. I noticed the Lightning Hawk on her leg. I reached for it, but she suddenly spun and knocked my legs out. He foot hit my chest and I looked at her plaid skirt and her sweater. She pulled the L. Hawk from her thigh holster and fired at Alpha Team. She hit three of the men and Chris looked to her. He lifted his assault rifle and pointed it at her. The woman pointed her magnum at my face.

"Move and I kill her!"

Chris glared at her.

"Charlie, we have a situation!"

"Sorry, Sir! We are getting attacked by some civilian! He killed most of the squad and is hunting down me and the Captain!"

The radio cut and a building down the road exploded.

"Fox!"

The woman smiled and kept her pistol on my head, but pressed her foot down a bit harder, making me let out a grunt of pain.

"Bravo?"

"Sir, we are taking fire from some J'avo, Izaki engaged in Hand-to-Hand Combat with some strange man with red hair! He is losing the fight and we are surrounded! We can't help you!"

The woman smiled and pulled out her phone with her free hand.

"William, is Fox Captured?... Steve, do you have Izaki?... Yeah, Jill and Chris are here… Okay…"

She flipped her phone closed.

"My boss says if you and Jill come quietly, then the remaining BSAA agents can leave alive!"


	2. Part 2: A

**Recovery**

**I don't own this series!**

**Piers's POV**

I looked at my now furnished apartment. A knock at my door made me put on a shirt before heading to open it. Rebecca stood outside with a grenade launcher and two BSAA Members that were fully equipped with gear.

"We lost contact with Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Whisky Teams… They were on a mission to clear a small J'avo problem in Canada… We got in contact with Alpha Team a little while ago and Chris was taken as well as all of Whisky Team… Charlie and most of Bravo are dead… I need you to go with me on a search and rescue mission!"

I looked at the Anti-Material rifle that sat over my mantle and frowned.

"I'll go with you! I owe Chris my life!"

Rebecca nodded and looked at the men behind her.

"Gather as many volunteers as you can and I want this mission to be resolved in under a week!"

The men nodded and ran off. Rebecca looked at me.

"The remains of Bravo were talking about three infected humans taking out each Team, one of the Bravos saw a man killing off Charlie Team, Alpha talked about a girl taking down Jill and killing three men before forcing Chris and Jill to go with her!"

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Location Unknown

**Chris's POV**

I looked at our captors, three people. I recognized Steve Burnside from our last encounter, and then there was Ashley Graham, who was playing with her L. Hawk right now. The final man I didn't recognize and that bothered me. His tattoo said Mother Love down his right arm. I glared at him. He was playing with a knife and looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face, Redfield?"

"No, just that I know everyone here, but you…"

He smirked about me.

"Right, Rebecca never told anyone about me living!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. I threw myself at him.

"What did you say about Rebecca? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Billy sidestepped me and I fell on my face. He helped me up and pushed me back to my spot.

"I meet her in the mountains in 1998, before the mansion! She filed me as dead and we went our separate ways!"

Jill glared at him.

"Billy Coen, killer of 23 people!"

Izaki rose and moved towards him.

"Where are you going?"

The young blue haired man looked at Steve.

"The bathroom… Why?"

I laugh broke out and I looked up.

"No…"

Wesker walked into the open and looked down at us. Izaki removed his glove and put his hand on Steve's neck.

"Sleep!"

Steve fell to the ground. Ashley pointed her gun, but Fox knocked it out of her hand and hit her in the stomach, making her lean over. Fox threw a kick up and it hit Ashley in the face, sending her flying back and hit the ground a few feet back. Billy kicked Jill in the jaw, sending her into a wall 12 feet back. He then spun and kicked at Izaki, who blocked the attack, countering with a strike at the spine. Billy blocked and threw a punch at Izaki. I looked at Wesker and picked up the L. Hawk from the ground and pointed it at Wesker.

"Stay back!"

He didn't move and held up his hands.

"Okay…"

I kept the gun on him and watched the fight between Izaki and Billy closely. Fox was now sprinting for a control panel on the wall, Ashley close behind her. Steve was still on the ground and Jill was starting to get up. Wesker kept his stand and didn't move at all.

"Why are you holding us?"

Wesker smirked.

"I'll tell you the truth behind my survival being kept secret! I was brought out of the Lava by Steve and Wolf. They brought me to a secret hideout of mine and healed me! The BSAA helped to run my plans so that people would continue to invest in them for safety! Do you realize the profits that came during the attack that I planned?"

I glared at Wesker.

"You're lying!"

Jill moved to my side.

"He isn't when I got back, I checked the investments… During the event where a crisis was at high risk, like the C-Virus threat, the BSAA gained more money than they have since the last threat!"

I lowered the gun.

"Money… Piers and I almost died… for money…"

Izaki stopped fighting Billy and held up his hands in defeat. Fox looked at the control panel she reached and canceled what she was doing. She moved back to the middle of the room.

"So how do we handle this problem?"

Wesker came down to the floor and sat across from me.

"We are going to need more than 8 people to take on the BSAA, no doubt they are sending out a mass search party by now, raiding every terrorist base they know of to try and stop you from learning this! Izaki, I need you and Fox to return to Owl Creek and try to figure out a plan of attack… Izaki knows how to contact me!"

I glared at Izaki lifting my fist.

"You knew about this and didn't mention it?"

He looked at me with a straight face.

"Yes… I'm not actually Izaki; the real one killed himself after his squad was murdered by Wesker. I'm just infected scum that the BSAA hates to work with…"

He turned and walked towards a door, Fox following him closely.

"Who are you really?"

He looked at me.

"No one!"

He was gone after that and I looked at Wesker.

"How do you get people all over the world in the most secure place ever?"

He smirked.

"He has been in many agencies; his virus allows him to change his appearance at a heavy cost to his life!"

"So this is your entire army right now?"

Wesker waved to a door several 20 feet away.

"I have a few surprises for the BSAA in there!"

I glared at Wesker.

"What are the surprises?"

Wesker smirked.

"Tyrants, Hunters, Lickers, a few other BOWs that can cause real damage!"

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Another Part of Canada

**Fox's POV**

I looked at Izaki. He was limping by my side and held his pistol.

"We're only a mile from the nearest town!"

He smiled at me and gripped one of his broken ribs.

"How did you break a rib?"

He smirked and pointed at my perfectly clean outfit.

"If we want to convince them that we were captured and escaped, our outfits can't be as clean as yours… Also we would have been tortured!"

I frowned and nodded. He put his hand on my arm and a bruise formed and he snapped my wrist. I let out a yelp and he burned the bottom of my pants. He ripped my shirt and I smiled at him.

"Okay, now let's go!"

We kept moving towards the town and I looked at my arm. He had done a good job making it look like an interrogation wound. I looked at him and helped him move.

"We need to get away before they follow after us!"

I saw a flash of light and saw Piers moving towards us.

"Fox! Izaki!"

He ran over and helped support Izaki and moved towards Rebecca. She worked on me first and finished healing my hand.

"How did you escape?"

I looked at Izaki.

"He managed to get out of his cell and got to me and pulled me out… He helped out and we ran for it… But I don't remember much about the place."

Rebecca nodded and moved onto Izaki, who was resting in Piers arms. Piers looked at me, his arms wrapped around the smaller male protectively.

"Who did this to you?"

I looked up and frowned.

"We were each working with a different Team, Charlie was making fun of me and I went up to the second floor and was punched out… A woman attacked Chris, Jill and the rest of Alpha… Izaki held his own the longest, protecting Bravo against a man that attacked him with hand-to-hand. I failed to protect Charlie Team…"

Piers shook his head.

"No, you should be happy to be alive! I would have no one to talk to back at the apartment."

I smiled at Piers and looked at Izaki. Who rose and looked at Rebecca.

"One of them talked about you… He mentioned a train, before he broke my rib!"

Rebecca stiffened. She finished with Izaki and looked at me.

"We need to get you out of here!"

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Owl Creek

**Izaki's (Real Name Unknown) POV**

I looked at Piers, he had helped me up the stairs. He didn't notice my eyes change to their natural golden color. I would be in trouble if they turned to my most used eye color. I looked at my apartment door, two men in suits stood there.

"Mr. Ridge?"

I nodded and looked to the side.

"We want you to tell us the location of the base, Chris and Jill are still being held there!"

I looked at them.

"I was busy running for my fucking life! So I don't remember the location! Only may leg getting almost ripped off and two of the people that were responsible for our capture!"

I moved to my apartment door and opened it. I limped into the foyer, which was covered in papers and a few disposable cellphones. I slammed the door behind me and went to my laptop, flipping it open and typing in my password. I went to Skype and went down my contacts. I picked SexyRed and a chat opened.

_Good to see you got home_

I laughed and looked at my door. The men were talking to Piers now, about the condition I was found in.

_How are you?_

_Fine, you?_

_HAHA! J and C are working with S on a plan… A is playing with the BOWs and B is at the shooting range with his magnum!_

_Okay, tell S I want a rematch and B that Rebecca knows he was part of this! I need her to be captured next for her knowledge of one of the "terrorists"!_

_The plan to take out our first target will require him to hit you first!_

_Understood_

I closed Skype and looked to the bedroom, a mattress on the floor and a bunch of weapons around the walls. I walked over to the blade section and picked up a long sword. I swung it around a few times and moved to my living room. I started to practice with the blade.

. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Location Unknown

**Ashley's POV**

I looked at the pack of Lickers that were crawling around the room. I smiled as they moved around me. I could control minor BOWs and I could just imagine Leon looking into my cold eyes. He would be shocked to learn of what the weak little Presidents daughter can do. I gave up everything after Spain and was willing to do anything to make sure that I got the thing that I wanted. Steve walked in with Chris and Jill behind him.

"This is where Ashley spends most of her time! I personally don't like this room, the BOW storage… She likes to control them and make them run around like idiots!"

I glared at Steve and the Lickers started to walk around him. I glared at him with my light brown eyes.

"Steve, remember not to piss me of when we are around other BOWs!"

Chris looked at me.

"What Virus do you, Billy, Steve and Izaki have in you?"

I smirked.

"Steve is T-Veronica, I'm a Master Plaga, Billy is what Wesker has and Izaki has a newer virus, A!"

Jill looked at me.

"Didn't the Plaga get killed off when you left Spain?"

I smiled.

"I infected myself to gain the power I needed to get what I needed!"

Jill looked at me.

"Billy?"

I smiled and looked at the sleeping Tyrant.

"He was infected in order to help Rebecca Chambers! He has been around for years in the background protecting her!"

She looked at Steve.

"He was infected and helped Izaki pull Wesker out of the volcano! Billy and I got rid of Uroboros!"

She then looked at the Tyrant. Chris moved to my side.

"Who is Izaki?"

I smiled and held up my left index finger.

"He is an odd case! The A-Virus gave him the ability to absorb others powers, but he can't have physical contact with people! It also gave him powers similar to Wesker and Billy, but on a more minor level. I have done several tests on him and found that A has moved into his body and joined with the antibodies that are inside of him, giving him the power to change his physical look and DNA on a molecular level! He can be anyone he wants, as long as they are the same gender as him!"

Chris frowned.

"You mean to tell us that there is no way to find him after this is over?"

I put down my finger and pulled out my phone.

"He seems to take a liking to your friend, Mr. Nivans!"


	3. Wolf

**Recovery**

**I don't own Resident Evil**

Owl Creek

**Rebecca's POV**

I looked at my two BSAA assigned bodyguards. They were both 8 feet tall and towered over me. I was shopping at the store for some food for my apartment, the two bodyguards had eaten all of the food in my apartment last night and hadn't told me. I frowned at the cashier, she looked at me with a blank look and looked at my total.

"That will be $250."

I smiled at her and gave her my BSAA assigned credit card. She scanned it and looked at my two new friends.

"What's your story?"

I sighed and looked at the two.

"An old friend is now a Bio-Terrorist and these two are here to protect me."

She shook her head.

"I hate when that happens, my college friend, Excella Gionne was a Bio-Terrorist!"

I smiled at her and looked back at my two body guards.

"I just hate how much they eat!"

An explosion erupted from the front of the store and my two body guards were thrown back. I looked at the cashier, her blond hair was short and her light brown eyes looked at the two bodyguards.

"We need to run now!"

She grabbed my arm and sprinted for the back exit. My bodyguards followed. One of them looked back and waved us on.

"I'll handle this bastard!"

I nodded and we kept running, a scream ripped through the air and I looked back.

"We need to keep going!"

The woman dragged me towards the back exit. She pulled me out and ran out towards a car parked in the lot. It was a black MX-5. She hopped into the car and I got into the passenger seat. My bodyguard looked at the back of the store. He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the store.

"Go on without me!"

The woman nodded and slammed on the peddle. We zoomed down the road and she smiled.

"We are home free!"

I smiled and looked at her. She moved her hand to her right thigh. A L. Hawk was in my face and I frowned.

"Who are you?"

She grinned and kept her eyes on the road.

"Billy wants to talk!"

I glared at her.

"Who attacked the bodyguards at the store?"

The woman laughed and looked at me for a second.

"Steve Burnside and Wolf Chambers!"

. . .

20 miles outside Owl Creek

**Izaki's (RNU) POV**

I looked at my target, an older man that had short white hair. He was Mark Anderson, BSAA financial advisor, who made a couple hundred thousand every large Bio-Terrorist threat. I pulled out my butterfly knife and swung it a few times, doing a bunch of complex tricks. Anderson looked at me and I smiled at him, finishing a rather challenging trick.

"How do you do that, son?"

I handed him the blade.

"You should try, it's hard to explain."

He played with the knife for a few minutes before I reached for it.

"Let me show you!"

He suddenly cut my arm with the blade and I stepped back.

"What did you do that for?"

He smirked and did the trick perfectly.

"I've mastered knife fighting and tricks years ago! So now I thank you for the knife!"

I stepped back again and put my hand into my medical pouch. He was suddenly at my side with the knife forced into my side. I stumbled back and looked at the Anderson. I smirked and pulled out a gun and held it to his head.

"1 of 18!"

I fired and blew his brains onto the ground next to me. His body flopped to the ground and I pulled the knife from my side. Leaning down to his body and carving 1118 into his arm. I rose and ran towards the door, leaving and looking around. I flipped out my phone, _Turn all the lights on_ was playing rather loudly.

"Hello?"

"It's Ashley!"

I looked at the men that were moving towards the building, while I walked away.

"What do you need?"

I heard a sigh and another voice that I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"We need your help!"

I smiled and hopping into a random car in the parking lot, hotwiring it in a few seconds.

"With what?"

I heard a yell and slammed on the car peddle, racing out of the parking lot down the street.

"We need you to capture Piers and bring him to the base without him knowing he is being kidnapped!"

I sighed and drove towards a wall, slipping out of the car and rolling across the ground, as it hit the wall and exploded. I walked towards the alley a bit down the road, moving behind cover before morphing my appearance, back to Izaki from James Flare, a young BSAA Agent who died three days ago in Russia. They would give up the search at that and I could hunt down the next bastard that used global problems to gain money! I finished my change and walked towards the apartment building that I called home.

"I'll be there in a few hours! I just need to use his sexual feelings for Wolf against him!"

. . .

Owl Creek

**Piers's POV**

I looked around my apartment, it was now rather nice and I had just finished cleaning it. I heard a frantic knock at the door and moved to open it. Wolf stood outside in a pair of brown cargo pants, grey long sleeved shirt and his grey gloves. I opened the door and he moved in, a 909 rested on his left hip and he tapped it a few times.

"The BSAA is coming to kill me in a few minutes, I need to use your car and get the hell out of here!"

He moved to the couch and checked his 909 clip. He looked at me.

"Where do you keep the spare 9mm ammo?"

I reached under the table next to the front door and pulled the box, tossing it to Wolf. He loaded his pistol and three spare clips. He looked at me and smirked.

"Now you should get ready for a fight!"

The front door burst open and Wolf shot the two men that came in, hitting their heads. A few more rushed in and he was next to them and braking the firsts wrist. He pulled a knife and stabbed it into one's throat. I kicked one in the jaw and sent a jolt of electricity into the final one's head. Wolf looked at me and smiled.

"Grab your stuff; I want you to meet my employer!"

I went to my room and grabbed it a bag full of spare cloths. I grabbed my rifle and walked into the foyer, Izaki glared at Wolf and turned to me.

"Who is he?"

Wolf smirked and removed his gloves.

"The man that Wes replaced with you!"

Wolf was the first to act, a left hook at Izaki. Who blocked it and threw his hand at Wolf's jaw. He made contact and smiled.

"Sleep!"

Wolf's eyes turned crimson and Izaki jumped back, just dodging a flame that exploded before him.

"What are you?"

Wolf was moving swiftly and kicked Izaki in the ribs. A loud crack filled the room and Izaki fell to the ground, holding his ribs. Izaki looked at Wolf, the 5' 11" male that had destroyed his ribs.

"I need to talk to Wes, so tell me where he is!"

. .

Location Unknown

**Wesker's POV**

I looked at the door and frowned at the person that entered, Wolf with Piers and Izaki close behind him. I moved towards him and put on a straight face.

"Why are you here Wolf?"

He looked at me and small balls of ice seemed to be on the inside of the deep purple orbs that looked at me. I took a step back and he looked around.

"You know why am fucking here!"

He moved towards the door and Steve stepped in his way.

"I can't let you do that!"

Wolf removed his gloves and grabbed Steve by the throat. Steve started to slump after a few seconds of fighting. Wolf threw him into a wall 40 feet from him and ripped the door off of the wall. Rebecca looked at him and smiled.

"Wolf!"

He looked at me and glared. Billy walked into the open and smiled.

"Wolf? How are you, buddy?"

Wolf looked at Billy and a flame exploded before him. Billy moved around it and held out his hand to Wolf.

"You know what happens when you touch me, don't you?"

Billy nodded and kept his hand out.

"I want you to be strong enough to finish the mission, even if we fail!"

Wolf nodded and held out his hand for Billy to take. Billy grabbed his hand and twitched in pain. Izaki was at my side and looking at the pair.

"What is he doing?"

I smirked.

"Adapting! Wolf has an advanced form the A Virus… It allows him to adapt and absorb other peoples' powers!"

Izaki glared at him.

"I was the only A-Virus survivor!"

I shook my head and looked at Izaki.

"He was the original infected and you were infected with a sample of his blood… You were made to replace him!"

Izaki lifted his hand and glared at Wolf.

"You aren't needed here anymore, so leave!"

Wolf nodded and headed for the door, Piers and Rebecca on his tail. A sudden explosion threw them back. Billy caught Rebecca and Piers. Wolf did a flip and landed in a fighting position.

"This is the BSAA, come out with your hands up!"

I waved to Steve and Ashley, both of them ran off to different rooms. Chris and Jill had their weapons drawn and by my side. Izaki moved towards Wolf.

"You brought them here!"

He smirked and Wolf waved to Billy, who placed Rebecca and Piers to the side and moved towards the explosion. He stopped a few feet from the door and Wolf moved to his side.

"France all over again!"

Wolf smiled.

"We remember France very differently!"

They ran out of the smoke with great speed and towards the pack of BSAA members. I smirked.

"Youth!"

Rebecca and Piers moved over to me.

"What are they talking about?"

I looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"They went to France on a mission and everything went to Hell, BSAA was sent to kill them, FBC captured Wolf and Billy saved him, then Billy was captured by Neo-Umbrella! Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong!"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Crazy pair they must be!"

I nodded and looked at her.

"You haven't seen them try to complete a mission together, especially when it involves you!"

Rebecca shook her head.

"I know they both want to protect me, but Wolf is the youngest and he is in more danger then me!"

"True, but he is infected and you're not!"

. .

Outside the base

**Wolf's POV**

Billy fought a pack of BSAA agents and I spun around them and hit them in the neck, knocking them out. Billy landed behind me and I knew he was smirking.

"This is going better then France!"

I smiled at the memory of running around solving stupid little puzzles and fighting BOWs and people alike.

"Again, we remember that very differently, I remember a bunch of stupid puzzles and fighting hundreds of stupid BOWs and people!"

I spun and kicked an agent in the face with my combat boot. Blood flew from his nose and he slammed into a group of other agents. Billy was in another pack of them and fighting at an extreme speed.

"I remember running around and beating the crap out of FBC agents and getting your ass out of danger!" I smiled and flipped off of a man's head and landed on a helicopter. Waving to the pilot and throwing him out before it exploded, launching me into a crowd of random agents. Ashley walked over to me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and rose.

"Longtime no see, Ash! Last time was Russia in 2007!"

She nodded and a pack of Lickers ran around attacking random people.

"See you gained more control since last time!"

She punched my arm.

"I remember when you couldn't even control a single licker, man were those times fun!"

She laughed and pulled her Lightning Hawk, firing it twice and hitting three agents with the bullet.

"I remember when you couldn't control your powers and accidentally put Wesker in a coma!"

"Hey, we never talk about that!"

She laughed and I kicked an agent that had managed to get past the lickers. Ashley moved off with a smile. Steve was the next to come over.

"Hey, Burnside! How are you, last time we saw each other was Africa, when we pulled Wesker out with a really long metal rod!"

He smiled and launched fire at a pack of agents that were running at us.

"I've been fine! I finished my search for new golden lugers!"

I smiled and patted his back.

"Lucky you!"

He smiled and pulled the two lugers. He spun them and shot a few BSAA members and skipped off with a gleeful look on his face. Wesker moved to my side next, Chris and Piers by his sides each holding their signature weapons in hand.

"Wolf!"

"Wesker!"

I winked at Piers and looked at Chris.

"Get Rebecca, Piers and Jill out of here Chris! We'll cover you!"

Chris nodded and ran off, with a flustered Piers on his tail. Wesker turned to Izaki and frowned.

"I need you to finish everything that I started in secret!"

I nodded and looked to Izaki. I felt a large feeling of great hatred come over me.


End file.
